


The Serpent Dance

by Amarice_Elaraliel



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarice_Elaraliel/pseuds/Amarice_Elaraliel
Summary: What happens after Jughead hands Cheryl her Serpent Jacket? Does she still have to do the Serpent Dance? How will Toni react to that?





	1. The day after becoming a Serpent

Alright this is the first fanfic I publish. Additionally, English is not my native language, so be gentle please. I hope you will enjoy it.

The explicit rating is for the later chapters, this chapter is safe to read if you do not want to read anything explicit. I will give a warning once it comes to a more smut encounter.

I do not own these characters. I do not own the songs that will be mentioned later in the story. All I own is my dirty mind ;) So story is mine, rest belongs to someone else I'm afraid!

Edit addition: Made an edit for formatting and some spelling fixes. Working on the second chapter, stay tuned. Hopefully ready on the coming weekend. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toni's stomach still clenched slightly when standing in front of the looming shadows of Thistlehouse. She started to get used to the place, mostly for the now main inhabitants, but it still made her uneasy. She didn't even want to imagine what it must have felt like to grow up in Thornhill which, according to various sources, had been even more oppressing than Thistlehouse.

Yet, a smile tucked on the corner of her lips as she gazed down at the key in her hands. Cheryl had handed it to her yesterday after she received her Serpent jacket. The last few days had been a blur of events. In between Toni rescuing Cheryl from those crazy nuns and Cheryl in return rescuing her from the Ghoulis, they actually had managed to spend very little time alone. Still, she was content with the way their relationship was developing, despite them not really having had the chance to properly discuss it, or explore it. But they seemed on the same wave-length and to want the same things nonetheless.

The bubblegum haired girl paused for a moment, not sure whether it was more appropriate to knock still or to just go in. Sure Cheryl gave her a key, but that really mean she just wanted her to barge in? Deep in thought over such trivia matter, she let out a small gasp and even jumped a little when the door creaked open rather abruptly. The tension quickly melted and gave away for a bright smile when she saw Cheryl stand in front of her with a teasing grin and a cocked eyebrow, 

"Are you just going to stare at the door all day, or are you coming in already?".

Toni couldn't help but erupt in a small laugh. That woman. 

"I was just admiring the craftsmanship." she countered, which caused Cheryl to roll her eyes playfully. A small shake of her head and she stepped aside invitingly, gesturing her in. 

"Sure you were." 

Had Cheryl been waiting for her? 

"How'd you know I was there?" 

"Your deathtrap of a motorcycle isn't exactly a stealth-machine, TT. I went to the window once I heard it rattle up the driveway."

To her mild surprise, Thistlehouse did not feel so looming when stepping inside this time. The redhead clearly had done some re-decoration with her mother gone. Not too much, given the short amount of time, but noticeable. The heavy curtains had partly been replaced by lighter ones, others merely had been pulled open fully to let light seep into the rooms. Some of the dark and heavy carpets were missing, as well as some of the creepy large pictures on the walls.

It was the smaller girl’s turn to raise her brows. "Did you spend all night redecorating? I seem to remember this place was a very realistic copy out of any horror movie just the other day." 

Her taller girlfriend kneaded her hands uneasily and lowered her head, something made her uncomfortable. "Most of the night, I admit. I had trouble sleeping and I couldn't stand the place any more as it was."

Toni was at her side in a heartbeat, cupping her own hands around the nervous ones of the Cheryl to still them and to lend her some support through touch. "I'm sorry, babe. I should have been there. I wanted to..." 

She was stopped by a delicate, pale finger on her lips, the other hand still entwined with hers. 

"I know you did. Don't apologize. I know you had to look after your grandfather after all this mess. I can relate, I felt the same for my Nana Rose when things went crazy here. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, even if I did miss you like crazy."

Another smile tugged on Toni's lips for a multitude of reasons. One being that her girlfriend always appeared to understand her so easily. And of course there was the fact, that she said she missed her which made her heart warm and her stomach tingle. "You did?"

A soft chuckle from the redhead and a trademark roll of her eyes. 

"Of course I did, dummy." 

The smaller of the two mock-scoffed. 

"Not quite the pet name I had envisioned you to use for me."

A carefree laugh filled the room, which had rarely been heard in the past of Cheryl Blossom, yet more often in the last few weeks. It still sounded a bit strange to her own ears at times, especially echoing through these very halls, which hadn't allowed much joy in the last years. 

"You had envisioned me giving you pet names? Now I am curious on what those might have been." 

A daring grin made Toni actually fumble with her words a little.

"Well I haven't directly thought of it much. More uhm... well when the others used them with each other sometimes the thought crept up of what you'd use... if you even do that at all I mean. It's fine if you don't."

She was silenced by soft lips pressed against her own. Her eyes drifting close immediately and her body instinctively leaning more towards the other. A soft murmur against those warm red lips. 

"How did I earn that one?"

"For being cute when you ramble." 

Another small scoff of the pink-haired girl. 

"Cute isn't exactly a word I would use to describe me." 

"Oh you have no idea, Cha Cha." 

"Is that my pet name now?" 

"Hmmm, maybe one of many. I'd rather not limit myself to a single one, Mon Chéri." 

A small shiver ran down Toni's spine as she leaned further into the warm body in front of her, arms sneaking around the other’s waist. 

"You have any idea how sexy you are when you speak French?" A small blush crept up the pale cheeks and her warm lips brushed against the smaller woman's cheek. 

"If you find that sexy already, then I wonder what you'll think about my Serpent Dance."

The smaller woman pulled back from the embrace, her eyes wide. 

"No. No-no-no-no. You absolutely will not dance in front of all these horny, drunk men. This tradition is outdated and sexist and awful and just... no. Jughead promised me to get it removed finally! I will rip his head off if he makes you do that!"

Cheryl had to admit that she enjoyed to see her girlfriend get all fired up and protective over her. She shouldn't have approach the topic the way she did, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. She craved to see that side of Toni sometimes. To see how much she cared, how much she wanted to protect her. It probably wasn't right to rile her up like this on purpose, but she couldn't help it, it had always been part of who she was to lure out the best and worst in people. Though she knew when enough was enough so she put on the most charming smile for the woman who held her heart and placed her hands soothingly on her biceps, caressing them as she spoke.

"TT, calm down. Jughead kept his promise. Also you cannot rip off his head. That would just leave a Jug then. Also, those 'drunk and horny guys' are your friends." 

"Not any more if they gawk at you doing a strip dance!"

"Darling, easy, I will do no such thing." 

"But you said.." 

"That I will do the Serpent Dance, but I did not say I will do it in front of the whole gang. I..." she trailed off, another small blush coloring her porcelain colored cheeks.

"Oh..." Toni blinked as realisation dawned on her. "Oh!" Now even her darker cheeks turned crimson as she stammered, nervous all of a sudden. "Cheryl, babe, you don't have to do that." 

"I know I don't 'have' to. But I want to. Only for you of course. And hey, that way I am not the first to fully break the tradition, right?" 

"Give it to Cheryl Blossom to actually try to reason her way into the topic of an exotic dance." The pink haired girl chuckled and shook her head.

They relocated to the couch, fingers still entwined. The redheads gaze drawn to their fingers. "Did you... I mean... in front of them all..." she stuttered a little, being curious on one hand, but afraid of the answer on the other hand. 

"Well you know what I think of the tradition. Sadly they did not revoke it until now. My dance was a bit different though. A bit like my auditioning for the Vixens. I only took my jacket off. Then pretended to take my shirt off, only to stop at about the height slightly over my bellybutton. Then I flipped them off and that was the end of the show. I guess I was lucky I had so many friends and family among the serpents already so they took it with a laugh and let it slide."  
Relief, pride and amusement rushed through Cheryl’s body and she couldn't help but fill the halls of Thistlehouse with laughter once more. 

"You'd do that, wouldn't you." 

"Yep. And quite proud of it till this very day."

"Not as proud as I am of you." Cheryl closed the last bit of distance between them, pressing her lips against Toni's in another kiss. The smaller girl pulled her onto her lap, nibbling her bottom lip with a soft hum. 

"This feels nice. Just you and me, without any looming danger or drama. I could get used to that." Toni admitted, holding the other woman close in her arms and idly trailing her fingertips along her arm. 

"Don't jinx it. But yes it does feel nice... and right... and perfect. I can't believe I let my mother try to guilt-trip me into thinking this could be wrong." Toni's fingers trail up along her arm, collarbone and neck to softly caress her jaw and finally cup her cheek. 

"Not your fault, with that nightmare of a mother. I am glad she couldn't break you. You are far stronger than you realize."

A pang of guilt flooded the taller woman and Cheryl averted her gaze, wanting to now look anywhere but at her girlfriend as she whispered quietly and sadly. 

"No... I'm not. I'm really not. I... Toni, of all the things I have done, there is one thing I haven't told you yet. You know of my angry moments and my vengeance sprees, when I burnt down Thornhill and what I did to my mother in revenge, but..." She trailed off, her eyes vacant for a moment as she gazed at nothing in particular.

It broke Toni's heart to see the woman she loved so vulnerable and uncertain so she tightened her arms around her and just held her in her arms on her lap, kissing her forehead when the redhead curled up against her, resting her head on her chest. 

"Hey, whatever it is, it won't change my opinion of you."

It felt like forever until Cheryl spoke again, gathering up her courage after her girlfriends reassuring words. Toni could feel tears falling onto her shirt and tightened her hold. 

"Last year, after all the horrible things surrounding Jay Jay's death... and my father and all the investigations and people accusing me of having hurt my dear brother, I... I tried to kill myself, Toni. Archie saved me."

Hearing this made Toni furious. Not at her girlfriend. No, not at all. At all those awful people who saw all this happen, who even added to the torment of the girl and did nothing. Nothing to prevent it and it even worse, clearly not afterwards either to help her heal. She knew this was not the time for her anger though, this was not what Cheryl needed now. There would be another time and another place for that anger. Right now she could feel the tension of the woman in her arms, knowing she was worried about how Toni would react.

The fierce pink haired girl wouldn't be the serpent she was however, if she didn't let her anger slip at least a tiny bit and so a small cuss when over her lips. 

"Those bloody bastards. Spineless, self-absorbed, holier-than-thee bitches." When she felt Cheryl tense more she quickly tried to suppress her anger for now, taking a deep breath, reminding her of her decision from a few seconds ago. Later. She quickly made a mental note to thank Archie at some point.

"Cheryl... I am sorry. I am so angry at those people and how they treated you, instead of helping you as they should have. It is not your fault, I think most people would have broken under all that, likely much sooner. But you pulled through and here you are now all emancipated and you showed them how strong you are. After all they put you through, you still stand strong. You still have your head raised high and they couldn't break your spirit no matter how hard they tried. You stood up to your mother. You shot the black hood. You saved me. You are truly sensational and I love you."

The last three words slipped past Toni's lips naturally. She only only realized their heavy meaning after they were out already. Was it too soon? They barely even started to get that close. In the end though, she never cared much what was "proper". She did not regret she said it, it was the truth after all. She was merely uncertain how Cheryl would take it and the long pause made her worry even more. Yet, she was determined to give her as much time as she needed.

"You do?" The quiet whisper was barely audible, especially with Cheryl's face still nuzzled against her chest. 

Well, here goes nothing, she wouldn't hide how she felt. She wouldn't, couldn't hide anything from the woman she loved. 

"Yes, really. More than I can say."

More agonizing silence. The redhead started to wipe away the spilt tears from her face and sat up on her girlfriends lap, gazing into her eyes for a long moment. Toni was unsure what her gaze searched for, but it was intense and it felt like Cheryl was able to glance into her very soul. 

"I love you too." The words were whispered tentatively, with a smile that made her eyes shine and the pink-haired girl released a breath she didn't know she was holding. There was this tingle in her stomach again, only this time a hundred times stronger.

The moment was sealed with the only real way to seal such a moment, a long, loving kiss. Neither of them wished to break it and each poured every ounce of their feelings for the other into it. Toni wiggled a bit on the couch, laying down with her upper body propped up against one arm of the couch, to get them into a more comfortable position, all while never daring to break their kiss.

Cheryl easily followed the movement, now laying on top of her girlfriend, her lower body having shifted between the smaller woman's legs. A soft hum erupted from the pink haired woman's throat at the new position and Cheryl gently brushed the tip of her tongue against Toni's lips which immediately parted. Their bodies humming and tingling at the sensation of their tongues gently brushing against each other. Slow and gentle at first, then gradually a little more daring as they explored each others mouths. The redheads hands began to caress Toni's sides and hips while the shorter woman's fingers trailed the taller woman's spine up and down gently with her fingertips, causing her to shiver.

They only broke the kiss at the sound of a small bell, reluctantly parting slightly. 

"Sorry darling, that's my Nana. She needs her medication." She brushed her lips softly against Toni's forehead, then each cheek and finally her nose. A loving gesture that made Toni beam with happiness. 

"Don't dare apologize for that. I need to look after Gramps later too. Not that I want to leave... like... ever. Gods you're so addictive." 

"Then don't. Don't leave I mean. Stay here with me. There's enough room." 

"I'd love nothing more, but..." Cheryl's heart sank. But? But of course, it was far too soon, far too much. She likely blind-sided the poor woman with her bold offer.

"I'm sorry... I know it is likely too soon too much for you. I just thought... I mean..." 

Toni quickly pressed her lips on Cheryl's to reassure her, feeling her panic. 

"Hey, it's not what you think, Bombshell. I want to be with you and I would love to stay here with you. But like you have your Nana to look after, I still have my Gramps. I can't just ditch him there." 

Cheryl's heart fluttered. She did want to stay here with her. Her worry about her grandfather she could perfectly relate to. 

"So bring him here. The house is big enough a said, especially with Claudius and my mother gone. It's not perfect, but I think it may still beat the trailer in matters of comfort for him. And besides, my Nana could use some company of her age. You know, people who are sane and not try to murder her?" She tried to remain casual, even cast it off as a joke, but the thought of someone trying to hurt her dear Nana still stung.

Toni couldn't believe this. It was such a meaningful and big offer. Was it too soon? Maybe, but she knew she wanted this. So screw the "rules". She wanted to be with Cheryl to look after her and to make sure she was safe. And somewhat reluctantly she admitted to herself, she also needed Cheryl to look after her. She felt safe around the redhead, especially after the night where her knight in a red cape and a bow strode in to her rescue her. She had been terrified that night for the first time in a long while, but all the fear had vaporized the second she had laid eyes on Cheryl stepping out between the trees, arrow notched and pointed at her capturers. All confident, protective and breathtaking as ever.

"I will talk to my grandfather. It is his decision too. But I want to... hell I absolutely want to." She added the last part hastily, realizing her girlfriend was still tense, bracing herself for an answer. 

"Of course." Cheryl let out a shaky breath of relief, a bright smile plastered on her delicate features.

Finally she untangled herself from her beloved, as the small bell rang again.


	2. Private Dancer

Thank you for reading the first part of my first fanfiction and thank you for (hopefully) sticking around for chapter two and any future chapters to come!

I still do not own any of the characters of this story (sadly), or any mentioned songs and their lyrics. (The song mentioned in the story is "Don't be so shy" from Imany. Love the song!)

This chapter is a little more steamy than the last.

Feel free to leave a comment, if you wish!

Last but certainly not least, a very big thank you to PaladinOfSune, my very patient beta-reader.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toni was casually leaning against the door frame, watching her girlfriend tend to her Nana, a warm smile filled with admiration plastered all over her face. She already knew Cheryl had a softer side of course, one in stark contract to the perfect, poise and cold display she offered to most of her schoolmates. Seeing her tend to her Nana was quite something else. Her guard was dropped entirely, only concerned to make the elderly woman comfortable, safe and happy. From preparing her food, overseeing her taking her medicine all the way to helping her to the washroom and telling her stories.

Every now and then Cheryl let her gaze drift over to her girlfriend with a warm smile and occasionally even a playful wink. She didn't seem to mind being watched or to be at unease with it and Toni made sure to jump into action every now and then, fetching one thing or another to hand it over when needed. Once Nana Rose was comfortably sitting in front of the TV to watch her early afternoon shows, Cheryl strolled over to Toni, smoothly slipping her hand in hers and entwining their fingers, leading her outside for a walk in the garden.

The sun pleasantly warmed their skin, it was a beautiful day and both strolled through the garden in comfortable silence, their fingers still entwined, each of them lost in their own thoughts. It was Cheryl who broke the silence first. At last. "How long can you stay?" 

A soft sigh escaped the smaller woman's lips. "I should probably check on my grandpa soon. And... Well you know... Have that talk. Not sure how he'll take it. He's a proud man, so I'll need a bit of a strategic approach here." 

"You sound like you're planning a battle." Amusement clearly evident in the voice of the tall beauty. 

"Oh it may very well be, of sorts. No worry though, I think I got it. I'll give it my best shot at least." A brisk nod emphasized her words.

"Will you come back today?" A flicker of hope shone through the question and she stopped walking, using the last step to turn and face the other. 

"I'll be back for dinner, I promise." 

Toni offered a warm smile along with her words, now holding both of Cheryl's hands in her own and leaning in for a tender kiss. Warm, red lips were brushed against hers in return. She softly squeezed the taller woman's hands a little before pulling back reluctantly. 

"I should get going then though." 

Normally Cheryl would have pouted and tried to stall her girlfriends departure for as long as possible, however this time she simply gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered "Be careful on that deathtrap." 

Toni rolled her eyes in fake-annoyance with a playful grin as she hopped onto her bike and kicked it to life. The redhead watched her ride down the driveway until she disappeared from her view before turning to go back inside, she had things to prepare for tonight still. This combined with her excitement that Toni would speak to her grandfather so quickly, were the two reasons why she did not try to stall the other woman's departure.

The promise was kept mostly, even though the return was far later than planned. Cheryl had received a message on her mobile around 4:30 pm, telling her that it would get later and that they should have dinner without Toni. Cheryl quickly pushed the uneasy feeling in her stomach aside. There was little point in making assumptions about why the other girl would be later. The redhead hadn't met Thomas Topaz yet, but if what she had heard of Jughead and Toni was only even remotely true, then the debate about moving certainly wouldn't be an easy one.

She shared a light dinner with her grandmother before taking her to bed and telling her another story to keep her mind from worrying too much about the outcome of the discussion at the trailer park. Once Nana Rose was sound asleep, she sneaked out of the room to re-dress and add some final touches to her make-up. She had plans for tonight, after all.

Cheryl's phone buzzed to life around 10 pm with a message announcing that Toni will reach Thistlehouse in about 15 minutes. Another quick brush of her long, red tresses and she made her way down to the door, already waiting in the door frame when the familiar motorbike drove up the driveway. 

With a couple of bouncy steps, the driver of said bike closed the distance between them, her expression a mix of happiness and guilt.

"So sorry it took so long. My gramps is stubborn as a mule. Actually, think he'd put even the most stubborn mule to shame." she muttered.

The taller girl pulled the other inside and into her arms. "TT stop apologizing. I knew this might take a bit longer. I am just happy you managed to show up at all."

"I would have wrestled a dragon if needed be to make it." 

"You fighting another gang is more than enough excitement, thank-you-very-much. Though I did not know you had a romantic streak." The redhead teased with a grin. "Then again, if you really feel like fighting a dragon, my mother is still in the barn with Uncle Claudius."

"I may need the cavalry for that one." Toni shuddered slightly at the thought of the monster that was Penelope Blossom while shrugging off her jacket and putting it aside. She wasn't one for exaggerating, but truth to be told, she'd rather fight the Ghoulies than that woman. At least with them she knew what she was up against. They were just a bunch of thugs and drug dealers with a very short temper. Fighting them was a direct fight though. Fighting Penelope Blossom was a tiptoeing of accusations, traps, manipulations and back-stabs. Such wasn't quite her turf.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cheryl had noticed the distant expression on the other girls face and gently brushed her fingertips against the tanned skin of her cheek.

"Sorry, was just wondering what that hag may be plotting right now." An apologetic smile before her eyes fluttered close to lean into the touch.

It was a worry that was certainly shared. Cheryl knew her mother better than anyone else and she was under no delusion that her mother would just accept her having forced her to emancipate her and to leave Thistlehouse. She didn't want to worry about it tonight though. The last two weeks had been a messy nightmare. She deserved a little quality time with the woman she had fallen in love with, no matter how brief it may be in the town that seemed to draw in one tragic event after the next. They hardly had managed to spend any time alone at all in those two weeks. Aside of a few stolen minutes here and there.

"Let us go to my room. The room of my gran is on the other side of the house, so we are least likely to wake her up there. And it has gotten rather late already. Did you want anything to eat still."

"Nah I'm good. I had some sandwiches with my grandpa before I left."

With that they made their way through the familiar corridors. As they stepped into Cheryl's room, the redhead fiddled with her hands nervously, a mirthful smile on her lips.

"Well, I admit I actually had some plans for tonight."

"Oh is that so?" Toni raised a brow in amusement but also curiosity, wondering what the other was up. It was rare for Cheryl Blossom to be nervous.

"Well... I think I still owe you a certain dance." she suggested, some of her usual confidence returning as she trailed her fingertips along the strap of Toni's top.

The pink-haired girl swallowed hard and on a rare occasion, at a loss of words. She always hated the tradition, yet she couldn't deny the thought of her girlfriend dancing for her, and most importantly, just for her, was quite an exciting one. She already knew the woman could move, she had watched and greatly admired the head-cheerleader during her performances and training quite thoroughly.

Seeing the shorter girls struggle, Cheryl gently pushed her into a large and comfortable antique chair. "Resistance is futile." Offering a suggestive wink as she departed into her dressing room, she softly mouthed "Be right back" before closing it.

It took no more than five minutes until she emerged from the small side-chamber again, causing Toni's jaw to drop open and stare at her without being able to get a single coherent sentence together.

The head-cheerleader was wearing a set of red hot-pants, black high-heels and that black lace-blouse she had once lent Toni a few days ago. The blouse was see-through and underneath she was wearing a black bra with a similar lace pattern than the blouse. Luckily not see-through, else Toni likely would have fainted before the music even started. 

Upon seeing the sheer and pure admiration on her girlfriends face, the redhead quickly gained the confidence boost she needed to pull through with this. Her delicate fingers brushing the play button on the small remote control of her mp3 player before putting the device aside. The music started only mere seconds later. 

"Take a breath  
Rest your head  
Close your eyes  
You are right"

The rhythmic tune echoed through the small room as Cheryl began to move with its beat. Her experience as a cheerleader made it easy for her to move with the rhythm. Unlike her moves in training, they were more graceful and seductive. Her gaze locked on the woman in the chair as she moved. Her hands trailing down her own legs and back up with a sway of her hips. Her legs on full display with the hot pants.

"Just lay down  
Turn my side  
Do you feel my heat  
On your skin"

The redhead had moved onto Toni's lap, straddling her as her fingers brushed up along her own sides, her chest and then tangling through her long red tresses, letting them fall smoothly over her shoulders as her upper body moved to the beat of the music.

"Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right"

Her slender fingers trailed over the other woman's shirt, who was still watching her with awe and admiration, eyes widened and skin burning everywhere the dancing woman's fingers had touched.

"Take off my clothes  
Oh bless me father  
Don't ask me why  
You're right  
You're right"

Slowly, Cheryl's manicured fingers opened one button of her own blouse at a time, staring on the bottom and working her way up, her hips grazing against Toni with the beat of the music. A small whimper escaped the pink-haired girls throat as the blouse slowly glided down the porcelain colored skin and pooled at her own feet. With the beat of the music, the redhead moved closer until her chest was but an inch or two away from the other woman's face before slipping off her lap and moving towards the antique bed with dancing steps and swaying hips in rhythm to the song.

She tossed a glance over her shoulder at Toni in the chair, who hadn't dared to move an inch, making sure she was watching. She needn't have to worry though, the other ones eyes were essentially glued on her. Her fingers trail up along the massive and beautifully ornate post of the bed as gently kicks off her high heels, stepping onto the bed.

"Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right  
Take off my clothes  
Oh bless me father  
Don't ask me why  
You're right  
You're right  
In my heart trust  
Raise so much faster"

Cheryl pressed her body up against the post, wiggling against it with as much if not more grace and elegance than a real serpent could have mustered. Her hips swayed with the music as she wrapped an arm around the post and pulled herself up against it, lifting herself off the bed easily as her body slid smoothly around the post moving around it in a small spin, gliding down on it until she sat on the edge of the bed.

"In the dark  
I see your smile  
Do you feel my heat  
On my skin"

The redhead bit her bright red lower lip suggestively as she slid up the post once more, her hands grasped the lower middle of it as she gracefully spun around, one leg hooked around the upper end of the post. She then smoothly spun around the post upside down, her beautiful hair cascading down like a wave of silk. The position revealed her well toned upper body even more, which at this moment was clad only by the lacy black bra.

After a three elegant spins around the post, she easily landed back on her feet, graceful as as a cat.

"Take off my clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right"

She bent down, slowly brushing her hands along her legs once more, over her swaying hips and finally resting on her chest as the music came to an end, standing between the bed and the chair Toni was sitting.

The last tunes of the song had barely ebbed of when Toni finally registered that she actually can move. The smaller girl all but pounced the taller, making her stumble backwards which resulted in them both collapsing onto the bed, with Toni on top and kissing her passionately.

"That was... wow. Uhm... sorry. Brain can't come up with something better right now." 

Toni grinned, allowing the other woman to catch her breath a moment. Her warm fingers gently stroking the bare sides of the woman under her own body. fitting tot he song, she actually did feel like her whole body was on fire, especially with so much of their skin and bodies touching. Craning her neck slightly, the tanned girl began to trail soft kisses over Cheryl's pale cheek and down along her neck. The redhead gasped softly when Toni's tongue playfully brushed over her pulse point close to her collarbone. Pale fingers tangled with bubblegum colored stands as Cheryl fluttered her eyes shut to revel in the sensation of soft kisses and touches.

In this very moment, both of them wanted to be unreasonable. To just give into the passion of the moment and spend the night exploring each other. Yet both decided against it without either of them uttering a single word. As much as this moment was beautiful and perfect in its own way, neither of them felt this was right time for their first time. It also did not help that the night would be over for both of them at 6 a.m. already and tomorrow would be quite an important day for Riverdale High with the announcement of the new student body president and the uncertainty whether the Southsiders were allowed to remain there or not.

After the two got ready for bed and snuggled against eachother under the blanket, neither of them in the mood for sleep. 

"So... uhm... have you before... well... you know." Toni vaguely gestured at the two of them.

"Snuggled in bed? Why yes, I most certainly have." Cheryl quipped, slightly mocking the other woman. Of course she was fully aware what the other had actually meant. While it was too dark to actually properly see it, she knew Toni was rolling her eyes. "No, I haven't." She admitted at last. "You?"

"Well... some making out in the heat of the moment, but... no not the full way. Didn't really want that to be with some fling that didn't mean anything."

"There's the romantic again."

The smaller girl scoffed and gently poked the taller ones ribs. In return she felt warm lips against her own, softly nibbling on her bottom lip.

"He said yes."

The sudden statement hung in the room for a few silent minutes, with Cheryl simply clinging tightly to her.

"Fair warning. As said he is stubborn and proud. I told him that you and Nana Rose need some help with all that has happened. Especially with her otherwise being alone otherwise when you are in school. So uh... yeah. Knew his chivalry side would kick in then. Or hoped at least. I didn't tell him all that happened of course, that is your story to tell, just a bit. Didn't need to tell all that much anyways to be honest. Your mother is quite renown for being a crazy bitch, even in the Southside it seems."

"That's fine. I don't mind what his motivation is as long as you can stay here with me." Cheryl's words were quietly mumbled against Toni's neck. The redhead had by now fully cuddled up against the warm body of her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I thought so too. We can talk about the rest tomorrow. Now try get some sleep and have sweet dreams." 

A small kiss was pressed against the red locks of hair.

"Always with you in my arms. I love you, Mon Chéri."

"I love you too, Bombshell."

Mere moments later both women drifted off to a peaceful and content slumber, oblivious to what the next day would bring.


End file.
